


Incubus

by SinpaiCasanova



Series: One shots [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Magic, Contracts, Dark Magic, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Imprisonment, Loneliness, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Rimming, Sex Magic, Smoking, Soul Selling, Succubi & Incubi, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova





	Incubus

  
Tired blue eyes stare up at the white ceiling of his bedroom, a swirling pit of loneliness and boredom settling in his gut. Smoke is rising from the ashtray near the bed, several stubbed out cigarettes smoldering in a pile of ash and toxic tar. He's been lying here for over an hour, fighting off the urge to call out to someone he knows he shouldnt want. Normally he would spend his nights with a pack of cigarettes and a bottle of booze until he passed out, but tonight he was virtually unable to resist the call of those rich chestnut eyes.

Jack isn't proud to admit that he's dabbled in a bit of black magic to fill the void he feels inside his chest. It's just a simple incantation, but the words hold such power in them. And before he knows what he's doing his lips are moving and he's speaking to the void around him.

"Phantom, please, hear my plea. Come forth and make a mess of me." The brunette whispers, closing his eyes as he waits for something to happen. A small smile creeps onto his face as the floorboards creak and a cold chill covers his body like a thick blanket. Jack can feel another presence in the room with him, and the boy hums with delight.

"Didn't think I'd see you so soon, darling. Lonely are we?" The entity muses, forcing Jack's eyes to open as he rolls his head to the side. There's a gorgeous man sitting in the plush armchair next to his bed, dressed rather elegantly in rich shades of crimson and obsidian. His raven hair is neatly styled, the cane in his hand resting against his lap. He's just as beautiful as Jack remembers.

"I didn't think you'd come, Phantom. But yes, I'm always lonely without you." The boy confessed, sitting up to look at the incubus a little better. The entity huffs but smiles at the human, setting his cane down as he crosses his legs.

"I thought we were past formalities, darling. Phantom is just a stage name, so to speak."

Jack frowns, scratching the back of his head. He knows the entity prefers to be called by his real name while he's in the throws of passion. At least with Jack he does. The incubus has earned a frequent flyer card when it comes to Jack, and these two have spent countless nights tangled up together in a lover's embrace. The only catch is that Jack has never allowed Nathan to penetrate him. Those nights together were spent with Jack pouring out his affection onto the incubus, making sure to completely satisfy the demonic entity while ignoring his own needs. Nate finds it odd to be summoned just so Jack could blow him, but then again it takes all the pressure off of him. Normally Nate would enjoy the attention, but he needed something from Jack that he could only obtain through sex. As an incubus he trades sex for souls, and Jack's soul is something he desperatly needs. And he's willing to do anything and everything to get it. He just needs Jack's consent first.

With that in mind the incubus stands to his feet, leaning over the bed to meet Jack's lustful gaze. The boy's eyes are so beautiful and innocent, and Nate can see his soul swimming in those deep pools of sapphire. It's making him needy, but Nate could still maintain control over himself while he worked Jack down to the point of giving in. Sex was what he was created to do, and Nate did it so well.

Jack reached up, trembling hands touching the soft material of the demon's vest. His fingers were already working on the buttons, but Nate stopped him in his tracks with a noise of disapproval. The boy cocked his head, confused as to why the incubus was resisting. He's never done this before, but Jack let his hands slide back down into his lap while he waited for an explanation.

"Aren't you tired of always servicing me? I'm an incubus, Darling. Let me take care of you." Nate cooed, brushing his soft lips against Jack's, smirking devilishly at the wave of goosebumps that suddenly covered Jack's pale skin. There was power in Nate's touch, and his smooth voice could manipulate anyone into doing anything he wanted. But he couldn't affect free will when it came to intimacy. This was a decision Jack had to make on his own. The boy shivered, whining as Nate began to trail excruciatingly light kissed across his cheek and down his neck. He's not a virgin in the traditional sense, but he's never bottomed before, so obviously the Irishman is hesitant to let anyone claim him like that.

Jack is already panting and squirming, hands roaming across Nate's clothed form. He wants to, but he doesn't want to give that last shred of purity up just so Nate can leave once again. He's terrible at meeting new people, and he hardly ever leaves his home unless he has to. So Nate is the only person he comes into contact with on a regular basis. It's safe to say that Jack feels something a little stronger than lust when it comes to the incubus. Nate knows It, and he'll use that to his advantage. The boy sighs, letting Nate roll up his shirt so that he could pepper kisses across his chest and tease his nipples.

"I-I want to, but I can't. You'll leave..but I don't want you to. You always leave.." Jack choked out between harsh breaths, tugging off his shirt and tossing it across the room. Nate gently pushed him down against the mattress, pulling back to gaze into his glossy eyes. They're so full of emotion and need, and Nate knows he has the boy right where he wants him.

"What if I told you that there was a way you could bond yourself to me, that we could be together for all of eternity. Would you want that, little one? I would be yours and you would be mine. Together forever." The incubus purred, chestnut eyes burning into Jack's baby blues. "All you have to do is say the word and I'm yours. Give me your heart and soul and I'll reward you with pleasure you've never felt before."

The offer was there, presented to him on a silver platter. All he had to do was say yes and Nate was his. It was incredibly tempting to accept, and now that Nate was pinning him down against the bed he was finding it difficult to refuse. It's a deal with a demon. Everyone knows that demons are only after the things they can't have, and Jack should really have more common sense than this. But the boy is desperate and starved for affection, so he accepts.

"Yes. Fuck yes, I want that." Jack whined.  
"Wonderful." Nate grinned, Jack's eyes fluttering when Nate wrapped his mouth around his pointer finger and bit down. The boy gasped, blood leaking from the puncture wound and coating Nate's tongue. The incubus snapped his fingers, producing a document that looked like some sort of contract. The demon grinned, pressing Jack's bloodied finger against the line that required his signature. And in a flash the document was gone and Nate was raining hot kisses across his neck once again.

"Just relax, love. You've given me so much. Now it's time for me to fulfill my end of the bargain." He purred, nipping at Jack's milky skin. It only took the incubus a few moments to get them both completely naked. And by that time Jack was shaking and sweating, spreading his legs to give Nate access to every inch of his body. The incubus was running his tongue down the brunette's belly, hands gripping onto his squishy thighs as he teased and tormented the boy. He wasn't sure how much more Jack could take, but he had a good feeling that the Irishman was close to losing his mind by the time Nate's mouth reached his asshole. The demon flicked his tongue against Jack's pucker, chuckling when the boy flinched and moaned brokenly.

Nate dipped his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, fingers digging into his soft skin as he worked him open with his mouth. Jack's hands flew down to tangle into Nate's silky hair, tugging as he squirmed against the bed. Nate was rutting against the mattress, fucking Jack with his tongue that was now a bit longer and thicker than the average human's. But the incubus was able to change certain aspects of his appearance to fit the needs of whomever he was servicing. Which meant that Jack would have to open up enough to take all nine inches of his fat cock. The incubus pulled away, snapping his fingers to produce a small bottle of lubricant. His fingers were coated until they were dripping, rubbing against Jack's virgin hole before two slick fingers breeched his entrance. The boy arched his back, hissing from the sting as Nate gave him a second to adjust.

"Just tell me when you're ready, love." The incubus sweetly cooed, but his words were laced with poison and malicious intent. Once he had Jack's soul he'd be gone. It's nothing personal. It's just business.

Jack sucked in a deep breath, nodding his head.  
"Go ahead. I'm all yours." He declared, and Nate smirked. The incubus curled his fingers up, gently rubbing at Jack's prostate and relishing the sweet sounds that came pouring out of the boy's mouth. Two fingers became three, stretching and thrusting as he fucked Jack's ass with his hand. He hasn't even touched the boy's cock and already he was leaking fat drops of pre down his shaft. Nate's ministrations became rougher, and Jack in turn became so unhinged that the incubus had to hold him down to keep him still.

"F-fuck! Please, Nate! N-need you now!" The brunette whimpered, his cock now an angry shade of red. His tip was drooling pre, making the thick curls at the base of his dick a sticky mess. Nate withdrew his fingers, slicking up his throbbing cock as he sat up on his knees. Jack's legs fell open, and Nate couldn't help but enjoy the beautiful sight before him. Jack was gorgeous, lying there obediently with such want in his hooded eyes. The incubus hovered over him, lining up his cock with Jack's asshole. The demon's lips were on Jack's, tongue sliding against the Irishman's as he pushed the head of his cock inside. Jack bit down on Nate's bottom lip, forcing his body to relax as the incubus rocked his hips to slide every delicious inch he had inside Jack's ass.

Nate's hips were flush against Jack's, waiting until he had the green light from the boy before he pulled back and slammed his length back in to the hilt. Jack yelped, arms wrapped around Nate like a snake while his ankles hooked around the small of the demon's back.

The incubus started off slow but harsh. Each thrust packed quite a punch, and Jack was unable to control the sounds slipping out from between his lips. The bed was slamming into the wall, leaving behind nasty indentations. The air was punched out of Jack's lungs, and soon Nate was drilling him into the bed like an animal. The boy could only produce soft whines, his mind far too overloaded with pleasure to even try to form words. Nate's hips angled slightly, nailing Jack's prostate with each thrust until the boy was writhing on the bed, hot strings of spunk spurting from his slick tip as he came untouched for the first time.

Nate sped up his pace, sending Jack into an almost painful state of overstimualtion as he chased down his own release. His body was glistening with sweat, black hair a mess, and lips kissed red and slightly swollen. Jack's nails were digging into Nate's shoulders, beads of crimson running down his back. Jack was close to passing out, the corners of his vision turning black as Nate delivered one last rough thrust to his prostate. The boy tipped his head back, squeaking hoarsly as he came a second time. His entire abdomen was covered in his own mess, Nate's hips stuttering as he emptied himself deep inside Jack's ass. A low groan bubbled up from his chest, hips rutting to milk himself dry. Jack was barely hanging on, lazily looking up at the incubus hovering over him. With one last kiss Nate took from Jack what he was owed, sucking out his soul in one deep breath. The boy was still alive of course, but now he belonged to Nate.

The incubus pulled out, reaching for his cane that was lying on the chair next to the bed. The small glossy globe on top was soon swimming with a green tint, and Nate reveled in the sight of Jack's soul floating around inside his crystal ball. The boy faded into the darkness shortly after and Nate stood up from the bed to redress himself. The incubus took one last glance at the bed, smirking at the sight before him.

"No hard feelings, kid. It's just business."


End file.
